Gurei-Oni
The murky-skinned Ogre bares its sharp teeth in a twisted snarl. It smashes its way through my allies with mighty strokes of its great stone club. But that eye, that awful, tormenting, yellow eye, it never moves its focus off of me. I tell my arms to lift my weapon and fire, but they just hang there at my sides, dead and unresponsive to my commands. That eye, that horrible yellow eye, just keeps staring its piercing stare. I feel it reaching in and stabbing at my brain. It forces me to stand there and helplessly watch like a coward as my friends fall, one after another. Stab, stab, stab, ''I feel my mind shutting down. Darkness creeps over my vision, and my grasp on the waking world loosens, but even in the black silence of unconsciousness, that awful yellow eye hunts me still. Stats: * Life: 4 * Move: 5 * Range: 1 * Attack: 4 * Defense: 4 * Point Value: 100 Abilities: *'Evil Eye Defense': When rolling defense dice against a normal attack from a non-adjacent attacking figure, all excess shields count as unblockable hits on the attacking figure. *'Tetsubo Special Attack': Range 1. Attack 3. Choose a figure to attack. You may also choose one figure adjacent to the targeted figured to be attacked by the Tetsubo Special Attack as well. Roll attack dice once for both figures. Each figure rolls defense dice separately. Synergy *Warden 816: '''Guard Leadership' As a Guard, Gurei-Oni may benefit from Warden 816's Guard Leadership movement bonus ability. Behind the Game: His name "Gurei-Oni" is a tribute to Japanese humanoid monsters called "Oni" who sometimes have less, but often more, eyes then humans. When translated to Japanese Kana, Gurei (グレイ, pronounced goo-ray-ee) simply means "grey," making the figure "Grey Demon" or, more likely given the hero's species, "Grey Ogre." Tetsubō Weapon: The tetsubō was a spiked/knobbed club or truncheon used in feudal Japan as a weapon by samurai and their retainers. Tetsubō, and the other related types of these club like weapons, were constructed out of heavy wood, or made entirely from iron, with iron spikes or studs on one end. One or both ends of the wooden type clubs could be sheathed in iron. It has been said that one purpose of the kanabō type of weapons was to smash enemies' armor, bones and the legs of their warhorses. The art of using this cumbersome weapon, tetsubō-jutsu, consisted of a mastery of both balance and strength; it required great skill to recover from a miss with the heavy club, which could leave a wielder open to a counter-attack. Strategy Both of Gurei-Oni's special powers work very well against otherwise useful ranged squads such as the Krav Maga Agents or Roman Archers. He has more defense than most ranged attacks, making Evil Eye a formidable deterrent. Either the squads will try to attack him and inevitably die because of it, or they will avoid him and go for someone else. In that case, he can go up to them and use Tetsubo to quickly wipe out such squads. Category:Einar Category:Ogre Category:Unique Hero Category:Aquilla's Alliance